Why You Go To Confession Before The Wedding
by DayLightScreamer
Summary: What do the Harry Potter heroes do when 'HeWhoShouldNotBeNamed' is dead? What does a girl who everyone puts their worries and troubles on do? I'll give you a hint, it will be the wedding no one will forget and the press is in the audience.


**A:N/ My sister was rereading this and decided to finish it off while redueing some of it. So now it is a oneshot and completed. Now read on and review!**

It was the epitome of style. And what else should she have expected for the wedding of the "Man That Killed 'He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named'"? It's not like a shabby wedding in the back country would do. How would that look on the front page of all the wizarding newspapers?

But why, oh why, did Hermione have to pick these dresses for the bridesmaids? It was the most hideous blue for her complexion and it had a big bow at the shoulder. Not to mention it was very slinky. Ariana felt like a cross between a circus clown and a hooker. And it was so hot in that church.

She sighed. In a minute the doors would open and she was expected to walk down that aisle. Behind her Ginny waited soberly for the music to start. Ariana winced in an odd mix of annoyance and sympathy. Last week, in tears, Ginny had made her confession to Ariana, who had comforted her and given the only advice she could come up with: don't say anything, have faith.

"What's taking so long?" That was the bride, Hermione. Through this whole planning period she had been a pain. She had schedule's for everything. And lists! The woman had a list for how many times you could brush your teeth each day of the wedding week. Just the thought of it put Ariana's teeth on edge. Not to mention the little details Hermione had felt necessary to tell her. Ariana couldn't believe she was in this wedding; it just seemed so absurd that it was coming off at all.

"Hermione, not everyone can be in the right place on the second when there are over 300 people out there," Ariana told her calmly, biting her tongue.

"Let's get this over with. I just want this over with," Hermione grumbled. Ariana bit her tongue again.

Outside, Harry and his two groomsman took their places. Despite the joyous occasion they all looked oddly grim. Harry was actually tugging on his collar, and it wasn't due to nerves, they could tell. Ron stood a little ways away from his old friend. He studied Harry carefully, wishing he had the guts to say what was on his mind. And Seamus just looked depressed. All in all, this was not the most upbeat party.

Right on cue the organist started playing the wedding march, and the doors swung open. In front was the first bridesmaid. Ariana was a South African, the daughter of one of James Potter's old friends. Normally her skin glowed golden from the African sun she had been born under but today she looked washed out from the odd blue color of her dress, and she wasn't very animated. Her smile seemed forced.

Behind her stood Ginny Weasley, her red hair still flame bright. Like her friend the blue dress seemed to have washed her out. She looked a little pale. Not to mention her speed. She was walking down the aisle as slow as she could manage.

Then came Hermione, splendid in her white gown and misty veil. On her father's arm she moved deliberately down the aisle, marching toward her future husband.

Ariana took her place opposite Seamus and steadied herself. It was almost over. Soon would come the reception and then she could get quietly trashed. Her head was nearly bursting from the ridiculous event she was part of. The groom had secrets, big ones. Secrets he should never have gotten involved in anyway. The bride had a secret that should have turned her feet back around set her running, but she was made of stuborner stuff than that. This was do or die for her.

Both the groomsmen also had secrets. One just didn't approve, the other wondered what soap opera he was stuck in. And the bridesmaids also had secrets. The red-haired bridesmaid had her own secret but the blond held everyone else's secrets and couldn't say anything. Since she wasn't from around there the whole wedding party, and some guests, had felt it safe to confide in her. No wonder her head hurt

The music reached its grand finale and Hermione stepped up to stand beside Harry. They both turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved," the man started, opening his marriage book. And the torture started. Soon they had reached the vows.

"Harry, I promise to love and honor you for the rest of my life. My happiness is yours and your happiness is mine. From now to forever we are one," Hermione said. All eyes swung to the groom.

"Hermione, I promise to love and honor you for the rest of my life. My happiness is yours and your happiness is mine. From now to forever we are one," Harry said in a rush. The audience chuckled at his eagerness.

"Very good," the minister smiled. "And now, unless there are any objections to this union?" He looked at the congregation in amusement. Who would object to this marriage, of all marriages?

"Well, then-" he started, then stopped in surprise as one of the bridesmaids stepped forward.

"I'm sorry. I just can't watch," she said. And with that Ariana stepped down to the aisle, grabbed the skirt of her ridiculous dress, and started back the way she had come.

"Ariana?" Hermione called, unable to believe this.

"Ariana, where are you going? What is this?" Harry demanded. The young woman stopped just in front of the audience staring dumbfounded at her. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth before turning around.

"If you want to do this, then go ahead. But I can't watch this farce, so I am going to go get very drunk. After I get rid of this dress."

"Farce!" Ron asked.

"Why don't you explain?" someone in the audience suggested blandly.

"This is absurd, Ariana. Just come back and we'll forget all this," Hermione said, smiling brightly at her. That was the last straw.

"Sweet mother of god," she muttered. "You are so right, Hermione! What was I thinking, trying to get out of Dodge?"

"Dodge?" Seamus asked, looking uncomfortable.

"You're being stupid, Ariana. Stop this right now," Harry ordered. The whole wedding party could see the flames start in her eyes. Ron and Seamus resisted the urge to take a step back.

"Stupid? Okay, let's see here, since everyone decided to tell me all sorts of things." She started on the left, with the man sitting in the front pew. Ariana gave him a withering stare and his smile faded. "You are a despicable liar." Her finger moved on to Ginny, standing shocked where Ariana had left her. "And you need to wake up, move, and open your eyes. Being a martyr is all fine and good but living life is a hell of a lot more fun." Harry was next, and there was no mistaking the anger burning in his face. "This is unbelievable. Ariana-"

She cut him off. "Shut up Harry. You're a jackass of the highest order and you don't deserve her. So grow up and be a man."

Hermione was next, and Ariana was short and sweet. "Go buy a heart." Ron looked around as Ariana turned to him. "God gave you a brain and a voice. What the hell have you been doing with them? And you-" she said, looking at Seamus, "speak up! For the love of all things, say something. Or you deserve to be miserable." The audience was in shock as she turned to them. Nothing like this had happened in their memory.

"And you," she said. Padma paled. "I cannot believe you showed up here. You have some serious balls." She looked at them all for a second, then turned to the audience once again. "And finally, Neville Longbottom. The man lucky enough to not be stuck in the middle of this and smart enough to stay that way. I should have taken your advice and jumped ship weeks ago." She looked at Harry and muttered, "No brains my ass." Then she stood tall. "There. My work is done, and I think I should leave."

"Now wait a minute," Harry yelled, furious. Ariana groaned.

"What!"

"You've gone too far."

"No, apparently I haven't gone far enough or you'd be throwing me out the door!" Ariana turned on him. "Now go stand by your woman and let me finish." Something flickered across his face as he stiff-legged it back to Hermione.

"Now, before I blast away, does anyone here think I've done enough?" she asked. Ginny and Seamus both raised their hands, already undone by what she had said. "Great, dandy. Now, where to start." It should have been funny. The party looked like they were facing a firing squad. Dean from the audience had stepped up with the party after Ariana had spewed anger at him, but she ignored him.

"You are a lying cheat," she said, looking right at Harry. "How could you say those vows when you have a girlfriend on the side, and how could you-" she said, turning to Dean, "help him hide her. She may not be much to you but she deserved better.

"And you, Hermione, are only getting married because it will help your career." She took a deep breath. "Ron, you are not a coward, I know that. So why the hell didn't you say something? You knew this marriage was a disaster waiting to happen. Speak up, why don't you?"

She smiled at the minister, who's mouth was hanging open. "So, now can I go?" When no one said anything she turned and hustled down the aisle. When she reached the half-way point a man in the back of the room stood and started clapping, slowly and deliberately. Ariana ignored him and ducked through the door. After grabbing her purse she ran out of the building, leaving lots of exposed secrets behind her.

As she reached the street Ariana stopped to catch her breath. She couldn't believe she'd just done that! And in front of everyone! Not that she had the slightest hope that Harry or Hermione had really heard her. Even Ron had looked a little unbelieving when she'd given her rant. But Ginny and Seamus may change, there was still hope for them. Anyway, she doubted she'd be welcomed to any more parties with the group.

Realizing she was drawing stares with her odd dress she looked around for a clothing shop. Finally, down the street she found one still open. It was a little trendy for her tastes but it would do. Walking in, she caught the immediate attention of the two associates on duty. They took one look at her dress and blanched.

"I need some help," Ariana said.

"No kidding," the older woman said. "Come in."

Fifteen minutes later, with a new outfit and freshly washed hair free of the bottle of hairspray Hermione had insisted on, Ariana stepped outside. Her first order of business: find some place to get very drunk. If that didn't abolish the memories she'd look into memory charms.

On that note, she chose a direction and started walking. She was so focused on what she fervently wanted to do that she walked right into someone.

"Oops," she said, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

"Interesting outfit," the man drawled.

"Huh?" Ariana looked up (even at 5'6" and with heels it was a ways up for her) at the man in her way. "You're the man from the wedding," she blurted.

"Very observant." He smiled, she sneered. "Would you like to go get a drink?"

She looked him over, wondering why he looked familiar. He didn't look like too much trouble, and she really wanted that drink. Anything to wash the taste of that wedding out of her mouth.

"Alright. You know a place nearby?" she asked.

He smiled. "Nope. But there's a great mini-bar in my car. It's a little ride to the place I have in mind."

"Your car?" She raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Now why would I pull anything until you tell me why you said all that in the church back there?"

She shrugged. "Fine. But I warn you, it takes a lot to get me really smashed."

"I'll take that as a challenge," he warned.

"Suit yourself."

Several minutes later Ariana was sitting in a very nice limo with a cool tart martini in her hand. Before she said anything to Malfoy she took a huge gulp of her drink, then sighed.

"I so needed that," she said and closed her eyes.

"Apparently."

"You're Draco Malfoy, aren't you?" she asked, not moving a muscle as the name finally came to her.

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

She laughed and opened her eyes. "You may scare little children, Malfoy, but you don't scare me. If it bothered me, however, I wouldn't have gotten into your car."

"Good. You didn't strike me as the timid type."

"What ever gave you that idea?" she asked, draining her glass. Silently he refilled her glass.

"The way you stepped so neatly over Potter and Granger in the church."

She looked at him and smiled. "Very smart. You don't miss much, do you?"

He smiled back at her. "Not much at all."

When they got to the bar Ariana was surprised to see something very closely

resembling a muggle bar. Much more her style than the fancy lounge she was expecting.

"What would you like?" he asked once they were seated in the booth. "Another martini?"

"Sure, why not." At her answer the waiter disappeared, reappearing a moment later with her drink and his beer.

"So," she started, "why go to all the trouble of buying me drinks when you were there at the wedding to see everything?"

"Because I didn't see everything. All I saw was the end. And I would very much like to know the beginning and the middle as well," he told her, watching in amazement as she quickly downed this drink as well, and signaled for another one.

"First, tell me what happened after I left. Please tell me they at least postponed the wedding." Ariana looked at him.

He laughed. "Once they realized that I was in the audience they had me kicked out. Not that it mattered. I saw what I wanted to see. And, no, I do not think they put off the wedding, or called it off."

She slumped in her chair. "Oh, well, their funeral."

"I did, however, see the Weasley girl and Finnigan run out the back a few minutes after I left," he added.

"Well that's something."

"So tell me," Malfoy asked curiously, "how did you meet Potter and his group?" She snorted into her drink, then set it down and burst out laughing.

"Oh, boy. Um, we met down in Africa. Hermione was on a good will trip and Harry tagged along, playing the perfect couple no doubt. Anyway, my uncle is the local big-shot so he asked me to show her around. We hit it off, sort of."

"Sort of?" he said casually.

"Yeah," was all she would say.

"I came to England last year to go to the university," she elaborated after a moment. "She helped me get familiar with the area."

"And from that you got into the wedding party."

"Well, who else was she going to ask? Half of her friends are in love with the groom. I wasn't, so there you are. And Ginny was picked because she would never try to challenge Hermione or her mother about the wedding plans. It wasn't a lot of fun, the planning, in case you couldn't guess."

"I went to school with Granger so yes, I guessed that. Did she schedule your meals and fittings like she scheduled her study times?"

"Probably. She had set times we could pee." She smiled as Draco choked on his beer. "Could I get a glass of wine?" she called to the waiter. Despite the three martinis she'd just downed in only fifteen minutes she didn't appear the bit tipsy.

"Are you alright?" she asked when he stopped coughing.

"Potter has no idea what he's doing, does he?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't think any of them know what they are doing."

"How did you find out all that dirt you just threw to the press?"

She shook her head. "You won't believe me," she claimed.

"Try me," he dared. Ariana gave him a measured look before giving in.

"Fine. They told me. During the last week or two they all came to me to lighten the burden." Ariana grimaced at the thought and took a gulp of her wine.

"You're shitting me," Malfoy said. "Potter actually told you he was fooling around behind Granger's back?"

"Yep. He wanted advice on how to handle the affair after the wedding," she said.

"Advice?" Malfoy asked despite himself.

"He wanted to know the etiquette of the whole situation. For instance, how many nights a week should he spend with each woman and how soon could he start his regular visits with Ms. Padma Patil."

"Patil. You're kidding." Malfoy shook his head. "Potter sure can pick them," he muttered.

"No shit."

"And Granger came out and told you she was using Potter as a method for career advancement?"

"Pretty much. We accidentally got her sloshed at her bachlorette party and she said something about enduring all this hassle just to score a promotion. Seemed rather cold at the time, and I thought it was the alcohol talking. The next day I figured out that she'd meant it."

"And the others?"

"Are rotten liars, every last one of them. All I had to do was watch all the get-togethers. I felt like I was on a soap."

"Damn. And they just spilled their guts to you? Without prompting?" Draco asked.

"Yep. I didn't do a damn thing but exist and mutter inane things at the appropriate times. Is that all you wanted, because I'm hoping to wipe away the last few months," she stated, watching him. He didn't even blink at her intentions.

"I'm done. Get as drunk as you please. I'll drive you home when you're done."

"You're so sweet," Ariana said sarcastically.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Sure. Got anything with lots of fat and unhealthy additives?" she requested. He just shook his head.

"Were you on a wedding diet or something?"

"Um, or something. Hermione gave us a schedule of eating times and a list of amounts of carbs and calories we could consume per week. By the end of the first week I'd have killed for a hamburger."

"Well I think we can do better than that," Draco said, smiling at her. She grinned back. "So," he asked, "which part of Africa are you from? I can't place the accent."

"South Africa," she answered.

"Long way from home," he observed. "How do you like London?"

"Fine. Lots to see, lots of wonderful people. I just finished school so sightseeing's been at a minimum. Now I guess I can change that."

"What were you studying?"

"Art history." Ariana grinned blandly at him, daring him to make fun of her. He didn't say anything at first.

"Never can have too many of them," he said finally.

"I'm kidding. Not that it wouldn't be fun," Ariana added as an after thought. "I studied international law and business."

They paused as their food came. True to his promise it was a step above a hamburger. Grilled chicken with dripping noodles, salad, and fresh rolls. Ariana's stomach growled as she attacked the meat.

"Oh, very good," she said after the first bite.

"Glad you like it," Draco replied, watching in fascination as she practically inhaled the food.

"So, Malfoy, what exactly do you do?" Ariana asked him, deciding he'd asked enough questions.

"Hum?" he asked, not understanding.

"Do you have a specific profession or are you a jack-of-all-trades?" she clarified.

"Oh. I'm in business. I own lots of things and I make them work."

"Really? What kinds of businesses?"

"Well, a few factories, some restaurants, things like that."

She stopped eating to be amused at him. "I'm so glad you don't use specific details. It's so much more fun to be vague, don't you think."

They were both laughing.

Some hours later, now that Ariana was really drunk (three martinis, a glass of wine, half of Draco's beer, and some more glasses of wine, a few shots of vodka, and an assortment of other forms of alcohol), she realized that she'd left her stuff at the house she'd shared with Hermione and Ginny for the last three months. The house that Hermione was supposed to go to after the reception to change for her honeymoon.

Draco offered to drive her to the house and then to a hotel, seeing as how Ariana freely admitted she was sloshed. She thanked him, and, after paying for the food and drinks, they left the bar. The staff stared at them as they walked out, whispering the stories they'd heard the two tell.

Once they'd reached the house they realized that there was a problem. Ginny was waiting outside on the steps and jumped up to meet them when Ariana got out of the car. She stopped cold when Malfoy stepped out to lean against the car. He wasn't going to miss this show for anything.

"Ariana, where have you been? I've been worried sick. Seamus is still looking for you." Ginny paused, glancing at Malfoy. "What are you doing with him?" she added in a lower voice. Malfoy smiled slightly at her, not in the least bit insulted as he listened to every word.

"I've been at a bar with Draco Malfoy getting absolutely drunk. I'm sorry you were worried but, hey, it's really very sweet. You can tell Seamus to stop looking since you found me," Ariana said, smiling.

"What are you doing here? Hermione is upstairs and she's furious."

"I came for my stuff. I didn't think Hermione would want me to stay after what happened at the church so he said he'd take me to a hotel. I'm a little tipsy and I don't think I should drive." Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She knew Ariana well and if she said she was drunk then she was very drunk. Just because the woman walked straight and spoke without a slur didn't mean much. She was in much too good a mood to be sober after today.

"Listen, I'll see if I can get your stuff without Hermione noticing, but if she sees you she's going to blow her top," Ginny looked at Malfoy. "Again."

"What, did she take off Potter's head?" Malfoy asked, smirking.

"Yes," Ginny answered, still not sure if she should be pleased or angered at what Hermione and Ariana had said, "and it wasn't an enjoyable experience. The wedding was finished but the honeymoon was canceled until further notice. I think she's trying to repair the damage this has done to her career."

"Somehow, Granger just doesn't change," Draco drawled. Ginny smiled weakly.

At that moment Hermione looked out the window and saw the group on the grass. One look was all they needed to see that she was still pissed as hell.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she screamed down. "How dare you show

your face here after what you did!"

"I came for my clothes. I can't really afford to replace all of them. And I paid a third of the rent so I dare as much as I want," Ariana yelled back.

"Is she always this fearless or is it the alcohol?" Draco whispered to Ginny. She looked at him, not sure of him yet.

"I don't know about the alcohol. I've only seen her drunk twice in three years. But she's fearless as a rule, yes. You just kind of take her as she is," she whispered back.

"You want your stuff?" Hermione asked loudly. "Then you can have your stuff." And with that she marched to the dresser and yanked open the drawer. "Here!" She threw the first handful out the window. Ariana watched it fall to the grass, then looked up at Hermione.

"Uh, Hermione," she called, but Hermione wasn't listening. More clothes came raining down. Soon the dresser was practically empty.

"Here's the last of it!" she yelled. Hermione had carried the last drawer to the window and heaved the whole thing out the window.

Ariana looked at the pile for a moment. Then she knelt and plucked a pair of handcuffs out of it with one finger.

"Hermione," she called up, meeting the other woman's gaze, "I don't think this is mine. Are you in the right room?"

"What?"

Ariana pulled out a black leather outfit and held it next to the handcuffs. "These aren't mine," she said simply.

"Oh, God," Hermione moaned. Draco was staring dumbfounded and Ginny's mouth hung open.

"Hey, Ariana, you're back," Seamus called as he got out of his car. "Ginny was worried-what the hell is that?" At that Ginny cracked up. Ariana raised an eyebrow.

"Ask Hermione. She chucked it out the window." She stood up and dropped the items carelessly back down to the pile. "Hey Ginny, would you mind grabbing my clothes?"

"Sure," Ginny said, a little helplessly. "Why not?" She took a few steps toward the house, then turned back. "How 'bout I go with you?" she asked. Ariana stared at her for a second, then smiled.

"That sounds like fun."

"Be right back," Ginny told her and ran. Hermione had now sunk down beneath the window and was moaning softly.

"I never thought I'd see rebellion in the Potter camp," Malfoy commented, looking at Ariana. "I think you've started a movement."

"I just wanted to stop that wedding," she muttered.

Minutes later Ginny came out of the house with a suitcase and two bags. She was having trouble with the bulky weight but she looked happier than she had in months.

"I just threw our stuff in together," she said. "It was faster and I figure we can get the rest in a few days, when Hermione's found a hiding place."

"Works for me," Ariana shrugged. They both turned to the cars.

"What the hell are you doing here?" At the yell all four of them turned to the man parked in the driveway. Draco perked up as Potter stalked forward. This was just starting to get really interesting. The others weren't that enthusiastic.

"I just came to get some stuff," Ariana said calmly. For all appearances she was perfectly sober. Harry, on the other hand, was steamed and had apparently consoled his embarrassment with some gin.

"You little b-" Harry yelled, only to be cut off by Seamus.

"Watch it Harry," he warned, stepping between Harry and the two women. Draco just watched quietly.

"That was my life you just ruined," Harry accused, ignoring Seamus completely.

"Odd," Draco said suddenly, not moving a muscle. "I thought that was your doing." Harry looked at him, noticing him for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked dumbly. "Come to bask in my humiliation?"

Draco considered for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. I thought I would give Ariana a ride to a hotel, seeing as how I got her drunk and all."

Harry sneered at her. "Drunk, huh? I guess you're not so high and mighty after all, are you?"

"Harry," Ginny pleaded, and was ignored as well.

"I may be drunker than you but it looks like I can hold my liquor better," Ariana pointed out.

"Bitch," he growled.

"Oh, please," she said in annoyance. "Is that the best you can do? I already knew that." Draco snickered. Harry's face went a deep red and he lunged at Ariana. Unfortunately for him his coordination was shot and Seamus stood in the way. He stumbled for a second then fell to the grass.

"Well, that was fun," Draco commented as he pushed away from the car. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ariana said softly, looking at Harry with a mixture of pity and disgust. She walked away without looking back, grabbing the largest bag from Ginny.

"Looks like it," Ginny agreed. She picked up the other bag. Seamus stepped away from his old friend and grabbed the suitcase from the ground before Ginny could.

"Would you like a ride to the hotel?" he asked her. She stared in surprise.

"Uh, sure," she said finally. He smiled and walked her to his car.

"Are you coming?" Ariana called to Ginny, looking between the two. Ginny shrugged.

"We'll follow you," she answered as she slipped into the passenger seat. Ariana grinned. "Suit yourself," she whispered.

As Harry sputtered from the ground and Hermione drowned in self-pity the two cars pulled away and disappeared.

Later, at the hotel, after Draco had arranged rooms for the three of them and seen Ginny and Seamus off to the elevator, he bought Ariana one last drink at the hotel lounge.

"So," he asked as she toyed with the martini, "how long does it take to get sober? For someone of your caliber, that is." She laughed.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow," Ariana told him. "And, no, I rarely get hungover."

"Now that is just unfair." They both glanced at the man at the next table as he spoke. After a second he went back to his drink, rather subdued.

"I was just thinking that, after you recover, maybe we could have lunch. There are a few things we need to discuss." She arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Really," she drawled. He nodded, also smiling slightly. "And what do we need to discuss so soon?"

Draco looked her straight in the eye. "A job offer."

Several Years Later………………

It was the limo that got his attention. It practically screamed money and power, and was completely out of place in this neighborhood. Curiosity had him paying attention and watching for the occupants. He was not disappointed. None other than Draco Malfoy stepped out to take a quick survey of the area before reaching back into the car to help his partner, Ariana Feildmor, out of the car. The man grinned broadly when he saw them. So they had managed it after all.

It had been years ago when Malfoy Enterprises had made a startling move in adding a partner to the business. A young woman, moreover, in a male-dominated society, who was from a completely different country and wasn't even a citizen of England. Against all odds they had made it work and the company was booming.

The couple that stood from a bench out of sight of the man was another welcome sight for the observer. Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnigan walked hand in hand to meet their friends. Together they walked into the restaurant and requested a table.

What they had come together to discuss the man had no doubt of. After the fiasco a few years ago, it was satisfying for the old man to see some of his students making a fine life for themselves, in the way that all young people should. In whatever way works for them. Smiling, Dumbledor took his leave. It wouldn't do for the youngsters to think he was watching them.

Inside the restaurant, the conversation was pretty much what Dumbledor had predicted. Another wedding was in the works, and it wouldn't be right if Draco and Ariana weren't there. They had, after all, shoved the couple together. More or less.

"So," Ginny said, "the wedding is supposed to be in two months. I'm having a hell of a time keeping Mom from going out of control. 'Your daughter only gets married once, so it should be done right' she says." Draco and Ariana laughed.

"One would hope she's right," Ariana replied, earning a mock glare from the groom.

"Anyway," Ginny said firmly, regaining the attention, "I know how you feel about weddings, but I was hoping you'd be the maid of honor. And before you say anything, there is no way Harry or Hermione will be there."

"How can you be sure of that?" Draco asked blandly.

"Because I put Fred and George on the front door and Harry and Hermione don't have an invitation," Seamus told him.

"Good idea," his friend replied.

"No shit," he said back.

"Are you two gentlemen done?" Ariana asked with an arch look. Both men fell silent. "Ginny, are you sure? You know I haven't had much luck in the wedding party. And I'm not just talking about That Wedding."

"I'm sure," Ginny said firmly. "You made me grow up. Without you I might not be here, planning this."

"Ariana, you know you want to do this. All that bad luck is long gone," Draco whispered to her. She had to smile at him.

"Alright. But if the church falls down it's not my fault," Ariana finally said.

"This wedding is not stopping because of a minor natural disaster. I've waited too long for this," Seamus said firmly, looking at Ginny to watch her blush.

The wedding went off without a hitch. No one noticed the man across the street watching as the happy couple came running out of the church dodging Fred and George's enthusiastic hailstorm of rice. No one noticed the man who had once been the most famous man in England. He was locked out of the world he'd adored, and he still didn't understand what he'd done wrong. He was "The Boy Who Lived" for gods sake. He could do anything. He growled in wasted fury as he watched the tall blond man kiss the woman next to him when he thought no one was looking. The woman who had destroyed his life.

No one could see the woman as she lay curled up in her bed, watching the clock that counted down until the wedding would be over. No one saw her mope and throw tantrams because she wasn't the happy bride. Her ambition was cold comfort when she realized she was locked out of the world where she had once been perfectly happy.

After seeing their friends off on their honeymoon, their wedding gift from Draco and Ariana, the two wandered off to the Apparation Center's restaurant for a snack before they left for home. As they watched people depart, many looking frazzled, they laughed.

"So, I was thinking," Draco said casually. She turned to him. He suddenly wondered how he'd gone so long without her sense of humor in the business. And in his life. "We still have a free week we can have."

"Yeah, so? I thought you wanted to swing by the plants in Germany, make sure the problems were resolved."

"I think Germany can hold until next month. Besides, there's a bigger problem we need to discuss."

"Really," she replied, a tinge of amusement leaking into her voice. "And what would that be?" she asked. He smiled at her and picked up her hand.

"You still haven't let me put a ring on this finger," he told her, playing with her left ring finger. He smiled more when he realized she couldn't come up with a thing to say.

"It didn't seem important," she said finally, weakly. "We know what we are to each other. I didn't see why the rest of the world had to know our business." Ariana wasn't sure whether he was joking or not. He brought the subject up a few times, but had backed down quickly.

"I didn't think of it. But you deserve to have that ring, that commitment to rely on."

"I have all the commitment I need from you. A ring doesn't make it. I don't need it to rely on you, or to trust you."

He leaned closer on the small table, still holding her hand. "What if I want to give it to you?" he asked quietly. She blinked back a tear, feeling ridiculous for wanting to cry.

"Is this because of the wedding?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, this is because I don't see the need for so much discretion. We shouldn't have to hide because of business. I do not care what people think. You said it. We rely on each other and trust each other."

"Then why do we need a wedding?" Ariana couldn't help but wonder about that.

"Because, deep down, you want one. You want to have family and friends there, you want to have your father glare at me." At that she laughed, remembering the way Mr. Weasley had looked at Seamus at the wedding. "And you want all those people, the people that matter the most to you, to see you and me make a promise to each other so they can cry. And I should have seen that before, seen what it really was. You deserve that, and I want to give it to you." They were both silent as they stared at the other.

Finally, "Draco, are you asking me to marry you?" Ariana asked, a little breathless. He nodded. "What if I say no?" He grinned at her, looking almost boyish.

"Then I'll just have to spend the rest of this week off convincing you to humor me," he told her, absolutely serious. She looked at him for another minute, then stood from the high table, leaned over, and kissed him until she ran out of breath.

"So," Draco managed after a moment, "does that mean yes?" She grinned.

"What do you think?"

**A:N/ Yes, finally a completed story. That's gotta be a first for us, including stories not put on fanfiction. So let us know if ya liked it!**


End file.
